Lets fall in love under the rain
by xX-RainbowIcicle-Xx
Summary: a sasusaku oneshot i came up while i was watching tv. its somewhat of a high school fic. Its my first fic so NO MEAN COMMENTS FOR GOSH SAKES!


Myfirst fanfic so no flames just constructive criticism okay? its a sasusaku oneshot. i positively love this couple they look so cute!!!! okay enjoy the story you guys!!!!!

Disclaimer# 6

Me: I dont own naruto. If I did sasuke would be with sakura, naruto would be with hinata, neji would be with tenten, shikamaru would either be with temari or ino and sasuke would've never killed itachi. (oops!! i just spoiled the story for some of you guys... sowiez....)

* * *

**Let's fall in love under the rain**

Sasuke and sakura were walking down the sidewalk. It was about 8:30pm, sasuke was walking home sakura home since she had just tutored him in chemistry algebra and history so they were both pretty tired. Sakura had always had a crush on sasuke and sasuke had a crush on her as well but he never showed it. They both looked at the moon and stars and saw something interesting.

" Look Sasuke-kun a shooting star! Make a wish!"

" things never work"

" Well if you dont beleieve in it at least make a wish anyway"

" Oh alright"

Both closed their eyes for a few seconds then opened their eyes. Sasuke turns to Sakura and asks

" What did you wish for?"

" I can't tell you otherwise it won't come true. If it does come true I'll tell you."

They continued walking in silence then it started to rain

" Oh crap it started to rain! Let's make a run for it."

" No sasuke-kun dont"

" Why not?"

" Because I love walking in the rain."

By this time around Sakura was smiling and feeling the raindrops in her hands and was dancing in the rain. Sasuke just stood there watching her.

" That's the first time she's smiled in weeks. The rain must make her really happy."

Sakura has been having family problems lately with her parents fighting each night.

" you really love the rain don't you?"

" I positively love the rain Sasuke-kun! Its like snow only its less colder"

"yea sure. Now will you tell me your wish?"

" okay since half of it already came true, but if the rest of my wish doesn't come true I'm blaming you"

" fair enough"

"I wished for it to rain. That was half of my wish you have to discover the rest on your own."

They continued walking and Sasuke started to think what the other had of her wish was.

" Can't you just tell me the other half of your wish sakura?"

" No if I do it won't come true. I'll give you a hint though, it has to do something with love"

" Love?"

" Yes love"

"Hm let me think....."

Sakura just giggled at the thought that sasuke wants to know the other half of her wish so badly.

" Why are you giggling?"

" Because you want to know my wish so badly.. Why is that?"

" I don't know I just do. Just tell me so I'll stop bothering you about it.""

" Oh okay. My wish will likely never happen anyway."

"Then what is it?"

" I wished to fall in love under the rain "

" That's it?"

" Yea. I know it'll never happen though. Its just fun to wish"

" It'll happen. I'm sure of it."

" How are you so sure?"

" because I love you that's why."

" What?!"

" I love you Sakura dont make me repeat myself."

" I won't. I love you too"

Sasuke leans in closer to sakura and then kisses her. Both drop their backpacks to the ground and held each others faces. They separate from the kiss and smile at each other.

" Your hair looks pretty when its wet."

" Yours too."

"I guess your wish did come true."

" It sure did. Thanks to you."

Both picked up their backpacks and began to walk once again. This time they were walking and holding hands. They both reached sakura's house. Sakura searched her backpack for her keys.

" Bye sasuke.. See you at school tomorrow."

" Bye. Are we still going to study tomorrow? You know you still have to until my grades improve"

Yea. This time it's a study date. After school we'll go to Starbucks"

" Okay then. Bye I love you"

" I love you too."

Sakura kisses him on the cheek and unlocks the gate doors to her house and walks in. She looks behind at sasuke walking to his house which was just a few blocks away. She saw him waving and she waves back smiling.

* * *

so do you guys like it?? if you do press that little cute button to review. pwease!! c'mon i'm already using sweet talk here!!

i'm posting more stories soon.. i hope you guys enjoyed

* * *


End file.
